Evolution
by WM Horus
Summary: Jack est de retour parmi les rescapés... mais il s'y sent de moins en moins à sa place...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Lost et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Cela fait un moment que j'avais envie de l'écrire, ça y est... Voila le début de ma première fic sur Lost._

_L'histoire se déroule durant la saison 3 juste après le retour de Jack.  
_

_En espérant que cette histoire vous plaira..._

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur la plage, et pour la première fois depuis une dizaine de jour, tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Jack était revenu et la vie des rescapés du vol Oceanic 315 revenait à ce qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler la normale. 

Cependant, les choses avaient inexorablement changées, l'une d'entre Eux était revenue avec Jack. Juliet. Pour se moment, aucun des rescapés ne savait comment prendre la nouvelle, plusieurs d'entre eux auraient bien aimé la voir partir, mais Jack demeurait intransigeant, Juliet demeurerait avec eux.

Assister au lever du soleil était devenu une habitude de Jack depuis son retour de chez les Autres. Il aimait assister à ce spectacle depuis un endroit de la plage un peu à l'écart du camp. Il aimait cette impression de solitude. Jamais avant sa captivité chez les Autres il n'avait réellement pu se rendre compte que ses responsabilités ici le pesaient. Maintenant il en avait conscience, aussi profitait-il de ce moment de calme.

Le regard perdu dans l'océan, il réfléchissait à son retour. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré rentrer chez lui, mais quelque chose avait changé en lui depuis son séjour et la déception finale avec l'explosion du sous-marin. S'il avait du répondre honnêtement sur les raisons de ce changement, il aurait probablement pensé à une personne… ou plutôt à deux personnes… Mais parfois il avait peur que ce soit plus grave que ça.

Il entendit bientôt des bruits de pas dans le sable et sut avant même de se retourner qu'il s'agissait de Juliet. Cette dernière vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et resta silencieuse. Il la comprenait, bien qu'elle fît tout pour éviter de le montrer, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de demeurer dans le camp avec des personnes qui la rendaient responsable pour une immense majorité de leurs malheurs. La seule présence qui ne lui soit pas hostile était Jack, aussi passait-elle beaucoup de temps avec lui.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Jack pris la parole:

- Bien dormi?

- Oui… et toi? répondit Juliet, visiblement heureuse d'engager la conversation.

- Mal… je ne dors plus beaucoup depuis notre retour…

- Les vrais lits te manquent?

- Oui, ça doit être ça, répondis Jack en riant doucement. Un petit déjeuner ça te dirais?

- Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il se releva et lui proposa sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Ils se dirigèrent vers le campement où les autres rescapés commençaient à se réveiller et à sortir de leurs abris. Plusieurs saluèrent Jack, mais seul Hurley adressa un timide bonjour à Juliet. Après avoir pris quelques fruits et des céréales dans une ancienne boite portant le logo de l'initiative Dharma, Jack et Juliet s'installèrent sur la plage.

En voyant l'activité gagner peu à peu le camp, Jack ne pu retenir une impression de lassitude. Il aurait tellement voulu quitter cette île. Et il savait que Juliet partageait ce même souhait.

- Tu es perdu dans tes pensées? demanda timidement Juliet.

- Oh, désolé, je pensais…

- Oui…

- Je crois que je me suis habitué à la tranquillité et revenir ici…

- Je comprends.

Sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi, un malaise fit son apparition dans son esprit. Alors que l'instant d'avant il se contentait de savourer son petit déjeuner, il était maintenant inquiet sans pouvoir en expliquer la raison. Il balaya du regard le campement et soudain, sans prévenir, son cœur rata un battement.

Kate venait de sortir de la tente de Sawyer. Bien sûr il les avait vus dans la cage, mais là c'était différent. Il aurait tellement aimé oublier ce qu'il avait vu, mais la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ravivait des souvenirs douloureux. Comme hypnotisé, il regarda Kate se diriger vers la réserve de nourriture, saluant les gens sur son passage, comme si tout était normal. Mais c'était le cas… pour eux tout était normal… pas pour lui…

Il détourna son regard en sentant une bouffée de colère monter en lui… Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Juliet ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

- Tu devrais lui parler…

- A qui? demanda Jack d'une voix qui se voulait convaincante.

- Tu le sais très bien… constata Juliet d'une voix douce.

- Je n'en ai pas envie…

Juliet se tourna alors avec lui vers l'océan et garda le silence. C'était une qualité qu'il appréciait chez Juliet, elle savait comprendre les gens. Tout du moins elle le comprenait lui. Derrière lui il entendit la voix de Sawyer, visiblement de bonne humeur s'élever.

Il ne put empêcher ses jointures de blanchirent tant il serra son bol.

Après quelques minutes, il reposa son bol dont il avait à peine touché le contenu, contrairement à Juliet qui avait fini les sien. Il avait conscience que l'attention de Juliet était portée sur lui, guettant ses réactions. Finalement, ne pouvant plus rester en place, il se leva et resta immobile quelques secondes. Il se tourna vers Juliet qui levait la tête pour le voir. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Je vais peut être faire une petite promenade cette après-midi, commença Jack, est-ce que ça te dis de venir avec moi?

- J'adorerais, répondit Juliet avec un sourire franc, mais il serait temps que je parle un peu avec les autres… histoire de me socialiser un peu si on doit rester coincés un bout de temps ici.

- Bon courage, commenta Jack… je demanderais à Hurley de veiller sur toi…

- Merci, dit Juliet, un peu surprise, mais je devrais survivre…

Jack ne répondit rien et se contenta de s'écarter d'elle avant e retourner vers sa tente. Sur le chemin, il croisa Hurley un bol de fruit à la main:

- Hurley?

- Oh, salut doc, un problème?

- Non… je vais faire un tour dans la forêt tout à l'heure, est-ce que tu pourrais jeter un œil pour Juliet pour moi?

- Euh… ouais, je la surveillerais, répondit Hurley, conciliant.

- Non! le détrompa Jack d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulue, ce n'est pas elle qu'il faut surveiller, elle veut juste connaître les gens ici…

- Oh… d'accord, reprit Hurley en levant sa main libre dans un signe d'apaisement, je ferais ça… pas la peine de t'énerver doc…

Jack acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête et repartit vers sa tente. Il n'aurait pas du s'énerver contre Hurley. C'était l'un des seuls à ne pas ne pas traiter Juliet uniquement comme une ennemie. Il soupira en écartant le rideau qui fermait sa tente et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il se laissa tomber sur les couvertures qui lui servaient de lit. A peine allongés, il ferma les yeux, tentant de trouver le sommeil qui lui avait échappé la nuit dernière.

Mais ce dernier ne vint pas. Il rouvrit les yeux après quelques minutes et se contenta de fixer la bâche du toit et tenta de ne penser à rien.

Kate regarda Jack s'énerver contre Hurley. Elle ne pouvait savoir le sujet de la conversation, mais Jack semblait s'enflammer après une proposition de Hurley. Ce dernier sembla apaiser Jack qui s'écarta. De loin, jack paraissait fatigué… Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de chez les Autres, Kate n'avait pas pu lui parler. Il semblait tenter de l'éviter à tout prix. Elle en devinait aisément la raison, et repense à une conversation qu'elle avait eu précédemment avec Juliet, se demandant si ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit était vrai. Bien qu'elle n'en fut pas persuadée, la perspective d'avoir blesser Jack lui laissait un amer sentiment de culpabilité.

Une fois qu'elle eut vu Jack rentrer à l'abri des regards dans sa tente, elle balaya le camp du regard, observant Charlie et Claire en pleine conversation et Hurley qui retournait vers la plage. Enfin, elle remarqua qu'on l'observait. En regardant vers la plage, elle croisa le regard de Juliet. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lire dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme comme un air de reproches.

Soutenant le regard de Juliet, elle eut la surprise de voir un léger sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de l'autre. Juliet fit ensuite un petit geste de tête dans sa direction et s'en alla en direction. Kate ne pu s'empêcher de la suivre du regard pendant quelques secondes encore. Tellement absorbée qu'elle n'entendit pas la question qu'on lui posa. Prenant conscience que quelqu'un se trouvait juste à coté d'elle, elle se tourna pour se trouver face à Sayid qui semblait préoccuper.

- … Euh désolée, je n'écoutais pas, s'excusa-t-elle

- Je voulais savoir si tu savais où se trouvait Sawyer, répéta l'irakien, il faut que je lui parle.

- … il doit être dans sa tente, je pense, répondit Kate, rougissant légèrement.

- Mais Sayid ne le remarqua pas. Il se contenta de partir dans la direction indiquée par Kate. Cette dernière le regarda s'éloigner avant de se figer. Pendant une seconde, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, elle se trouvait avec du temps libre.

Pourtant, quelque chose continuait à l'inquiéter, et comme pour le confirmer, des nuages noirs apparaissaient à l'horizon.

* * *

_Fin du premier chapitre, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé..._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Lost et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Je m'excuse pour le délai de mise à jour, mais je mène plusieurs projets de fics en parralèlle..._

_Mais __me voila de retour avec un deuxième chapitre...__  
_

* * *

_Plage du c__ampement, deux heures plus tard_

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me rappeler ce que l'on fait déjà, demanda Sawyer à Sayid pour la troisième fois depuis les dix dernières minutes.

- On surveille Juliet, je ne lui fais pas confiance.

- Ca on le saura… mais je commence à en avoir marre…

- Tais-toi!

Plus loin, sur la plage, Juliet était assise sur la plage, ignorant la présence des deux hommes. Elle avait par contre avisé Hurley qui la regardait depuis le campement, mais n'osait ou ne voulait pas se rapprocher.

Jack était parti depuis une heure, et désormais, Juliet regrettait de ne pas l'avoir suivi. Elle avait tenté de s'intégrer, mais tous les rescapés déclinaient plus ou moins poliment son aide. Elle restait définitivement l'Autre. Et au fond d'elle-même, elle commençait à se demander s'il l'accepterait jamais un jour.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle vit Sawyer et Sayid arriver au dernier moment lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent à quelques mètres d'elle. Sawyer avait l'air de simplement suivre Sayid, et ce dernier semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment lorsque l'irakien s'adressa à elle d'une voix déterminée.

- Juliet, nous aimerions vous parler.

- Bien sûr je…

- Pas ici, la coupa Sayid…

* * *

_Jungle__, quelques kilomètres du campement__, même instant_

Jack était parti sur un coup de tête. Il n'avait pas d'objectif précis, il voulait seulement mettre un peu de distance entre lui et le campement. Le temps s'tait rafraichie, et la pluie ne tarderait pas à tarder. Curieusement, la perspective de se perdre ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été très à l'aise concernant l'orientation, pourtant il aurait juré pouvoir retrouver son chemin jusqu'au campement les yeux fermés.

Débouchant près d'un petit cours d'eau, il déposa son sac à d'eau et entreprit de remplir l'une des bouteilles qu'il avait emmenées avec lui. En faisant cela, il soupira en trempant sa main dans l'eau glacée avant de la passer sur son visage. La sensation fut agréable, pourtant, il avait la désagréable impression qu'un malaise grandissait en lui.

Il n'aurait pu dire exactement pourquoi, mais tout n'était plus comme avant. Le campement se débrouillait sans lui, il avait été remplacé dans quasiment toutes les tâches qu'il accomplissait avant sa captivité… sa captivité. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il se demanda si les Autres ne lui avaient pas cacher quelque chose d'autre. Auraient-ils pu le droguer, lui faire subir un endoctrinement psychologique sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il secoua la tête et chassa cette idée de son esprit.

Se relevant, il avisa un arbre fruitier un peu plus loin et se figea. Quand avait-il mangé pour la dernière fois. Il n'avait pas déjeuné et il avait à peine touché à son petit déjeuner… et hier. Il ne se rappelait tout simplement pas avoir mangé, pourtant, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement affamé.

Il devrait faire attention à ne pas s'affaiblir. Il se dirigea alors vers l'arbre avec l'intention d'y trouver son prochain repas. Pourtant, arriver à mi chemin, il se figea. Il avait entendu du bruit derrière lui. Sortant son arme de son pantalon, il se dirigea vers un bosquet. Estimant la position approximative de son poursuivant, il le contourna, puis, rassemblant son courage, se jeta hors des fourrés pour le surprendre.

Un éclair de fourrure noire se jeta sur lui, et il sursauta si fort qu'il en tomba part terre, roulant sur lui-même à temps pour éviter la charge du cochon sauvage. Une fois l'animal parti, il se demanda pourquoi ce dernier n'avait pas fui, ils étaient d'habitude plutôt craintifs.

Rangeant son arme, il reprit son chemin, tandis que la pluie se mettait enfin à tomber.

* * *

_Campement, une heure plus tard_

Charlie posa sa guitare et chercha Claire du regard. Il la trouva près de sa tente, tenant son bébé dans ses bras, souriant devant cette vision attendrissante, il se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Cependant, Hurley vint vers lui au même moment. Regardant son ami, Charlie remarque comme de la panique dans son regard.

- Ah Charlie, est-ce que tu as vu Juliet? demanda Hurley, essoufflé.

- Non, répondit Charlie, pourquoi?

- Je devais la surveiller pour Jack…

- Je croyais que Jack avait confiance en elle, remarqua Charlie étonné.

- Oui, se contredit Hurley… enfin, tu es sûr que tu ne l'as pas vue?

- Oui… mais qu'est-ce qui…

Avant que Charlie ne puisse finir sa question, Hurley était déjà partit et se dirigeant vers Rose et Bernard, sans doute pour leur poser la même question. Reprenant sa route vers Claire, Charlie ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait effectivement préféré que Juliet soit surveillée… On ne sait jamais…

* * *

_Jungle__, deux heures plus tard_

Ayant continué de marcher sans s'arrêter depuis sa rencontre avec le sanglier, Jack déboucha enfin sur une clairière, qui semblait presque insolite au milieu de la forêt si dense. Il franchit la limite des arbres, et aussitôt sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Derrière lui retentissait déjà le bruit qu'il avait entendu lors de sa première nuit sur l'île. Les premiers arbres se mirent à voler. Jack n'hésita pas une seconde et se mit à courir à travers la clairière, espérant y distancer le monstre.

Entendant le grondement se rapprocher, il accéléra encore, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. La pluie continuait de tomber et avait rendu l'herbe glissante, si bien que Jack dérapa et s'étala douloureusement de tout son long. Avec difficultés, il se releva et se retourna. Il n'eut même pas le reflexe de dégainer son arme, avec horreur, il vit la chose fondre sur lui.

La chose ressemblait à un nuage noir, se mouvant comme sous l'effet de vents invisibles. Les gouttes de pluie laissaient d'étranges trainées sur la surface du phénomène, mais ce dernier continuait à se rapprocher de Jack. Ses mouvements étaient trop rapides pour qu'il s'agisse d'un simple phénomène naturel.

Jack ne se recroquevilla pas lorsque la chose la frôla, se mettant à tourner autour de lui, passant au dessus sa tête, gonflant puis se rétractant sans raison apparente. Puis, après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de Jack, comme si elle évaluait sa proie, elle fondit sur lui.

Jack vit avec horreur le nuage tenter de se saisir de lui en l'englobant en son sein. Instinctivement, il leva ses deux bras pour se protéger… mais rien ne se passa. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il ignorait avoir fermé et vit que la chose tournait toujours autour de lui. Plusieurs fois, elle tenta de l'attraper, mais à chaque fois, elle semblait comme repousser au dernier moment.

Jack avait l'impression étrange qu'il était en train de regarder un prédateur, habitué à tuer sa proie sans difficultés et qui n'y parvenait pas cette fois-ci. Pourtant cette chose avait déjà tué plusieurs des rescapés de l'île, alors pourquoi ne le prenait-elle pas lui?

Peu sur de lui, il tendit un bras tremblant vers le nuage. Ce dernier se rapprocha immédiatement. Jack vit avec horreur la chose recouvrir son bras. Mais il ne senti rien. Aussi vite qu'elle s'était rapprochée, la chose s'éloigna de nouveau. Rassuré par sa dernière expérience, Jack la suivit et constata qu'elle se tenait à distance constante de lui.

- Tu as peur de moi? demanda-t-il, se demandant en même temps s'il espérait ou non une réponse.

Le nuage se contenta de reprendre ses tours autour de lui, et pour la première fois, Jack esquissa un sourire. Non qu'il trouvait particulièrement amusant la possibilité d'être encerclé par un phénomène paranormal capable de briser arbres et hommes comme des brindilles, mais il était maintenant persuadé que la chose ne pouvait rien contre lui.

- Je n'ai rien contre toi, continua-t-il.

Comme si elle avait compris ce que Jack voulait dire, le nuage se rapprocha de lui, gardant toujours ses distances, mais semblait plus fluide, comme s'il n'hésitait plus à se rapprocher de Jack. Ce dernier semblait être passé du statut de proie à celui d'être étrange que le nuage étudiait.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit au loin, et le nuage sembla se tasser sur lui-même. Après avoir fait un dernier autour de Jack, il repartit vers la forêt. En le regardant s'éloigner, Jack prit brutalement conscience de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe détrempé par la pluie. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire, heureux d'être toujours vivant.

Peut être est-ce cela qui lui manquait finalement, peut être était-il temps de reconnaître que l'île avait changé quelque chose en lui.

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux, écoutant le bruit de la pluie tombant autour de lui. Pour la première fois depuis son retour, il avait l'impression d'être en paix avec lui-même. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre, et il se releva finalement, hissant son sac à dos sur son épaule, et prenant à contre cœur le chemin du retour, conscient que cette rencontre dans la jungle allait peut être tout changer.

* * *

_Voilà... La suite arrivera bientôt, mais en attendant__, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, c'est ça qui me motive pour écrire !__  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Lost et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_La suite de l'histoire dans ce troisième chapitre__  
_

* * *

_Jungle, une heure__ plus tard_

Sur le chemin du retour vers la plage, Jack guetta le moindre signe indiquant que la chose l'avait suivi. Il se surprenait à espérer que derrière la moindre ombre se cachait la créature. Depuis sa rencontre dans la jungle, il avait l'impression que cette chose signifiait beaucoup pour lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'étrange sentiment qu'il devait la revoir.

Cette idée persistante l'effrayait et l'excitait à la fois, et il devait se forcer à rester sur le chemin pour retourner au campement et ne pas retourner vers l'intérieur de l'île à la recherche de la créature.

La nuit commençait à tomber, et il accéléra le pas, se rappelant que Juliet devait sans doute l'attendre. Il n'avait pas pensé au camp et aux réfugiés durant toute sa promenade et il se promit mentalement de retenter cette expérience, histoire de s'éloigner un peu des autres de temps en temps.

Il s'arrêta pour boire, et se rendit compte qu'il était tendu. D'ici il pouvait apercevoir les lueurs du campement en contrebas, et une inquiétude grandissait en lui. Rangeant sa bouteille d'eau dans son sac à dos, il se remit en route.

* * *

_Campement des réfugiés, même instant_

Hurley venait de faire encore une fois le tour complet du campement sans pouvoir mettre la main sur Juliet. Ce qui au début lui avait paru simplement gênant commençait à l'inquiéter. Non seulement celle qui avait été une des Autres avait disparue et Jack n'allait probablement pas tarder à revenir…

Pour la deuxième fois, il se dirigea vers Sawyer et ce dernier, le voyant arrivé, devança sa question

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vue…

- Tu es… commença Hurley

- Oui, je suis sûr, soupira Sawyer.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire…

Pendant que Hurley s'assit à coté de Sawyer, au grand désespoir de se dernier, Kate arriva près d'eux, et s'assit elle aussi, profitant du feu.

- Kate, est-ce que…

- Non, répondit Kate, je suis désolée…

- Je suis cuit… remarqua Hurley blasé… il va…

- De qui tu parles? demanda Kate.

- De Jack… il m'avait demandé de la surveiller et maintenant, je ne sais même pas où elle est.

- Elle est peut être parti rejoindre le doc, proposa Sawyer, en jouant avec un petit morceau de bois.

Il remarqua immédiatement que Kate s'était tue et semblait absente. Tentant de cacher sa colère, il tenta de faire partir Hurley.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu…

- Ne pas m'en faire? s'étonna Hurley, quand Jack va savoir ça…

- Quand Jack va savoir quoi? demanda une voix dans le noir.

Tous trois sursautèrent, même Kate, Sawyer se saisit immédiatement de l'arme qu'il gardait dissimulé sous le sol de sa tente. Mais bientôt, une silhouette familière fit son apparition dans la lumière dansante du feu.

- Bordel, tu veux nous faire avoir une attaque ou quoi? demanda Sawyer, tandis que Jack s'avançait encore, jusqu'à arriver à un mètre d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas savoir Hurley, demanda Jack, en ignorant Sawyer.

- Euh… Et bien, j'ai… hum je ne sais pas où est Juliet…

- Je t'avais demandé de veiller sur elle! s'emporta Jack, se rapprochant de Hurley.

Ce dernier, toujours assis, tenta de s'éloigner, mais avant que Jack n'arrive sur lui, Kate et Sawyer, s'étaient levés, étonnés par la colère de Jack. Pa réflexe, et pour ne pas perdre la face devant Kate, Sawyer se plaça entre Hurley et Jack.

Pourtant Jack, continua à avancer, et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de Sawyer. Ce dernier leva la main et la posa sur l'épaule de Jack.

- Eh! Du calme, tu…

Jack réagit si vite que Sawyer n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup. Le poing de Jack s'abattit sur sa mâchoire, et il tomba à terre, tandis que Jack l'enjamba et continua vers Hurley qui semblait terrifié. Pourtant, une nouvelle fois, quelqu'un s'interposa entre eux.

- Jack! Stop, cria Kate.

Jack se figea, semblant remarquer Kate. Il baissa les yeux sur elle et Kate fut surprise par la dureté de son regard. Ses yeux noirs, brillant dans l'obscurité l'observèrent et pendant une seconde, elle crut qu'il allait la frapper elle aussi, pourtant, il ne fit pas un geste.

Sans prévenir, il se retourna si vite que Kate leva ses bras, pour se protéger, surprise par ce geste. Un peu plus loin, les premiers rescapés commençaient à arriver, attirés par les éclats de voix. Jack les regarda pendant une seconde immobile, puis fit demi-tour, et repartit en direction de sa tente.

Kate l'observa s'en allé, stupéfaite par sa réaction, à part lors de la mort de Boone, jamais elle n'avait vu Jack perdre son calme comme ça. Entendant un gémissement derrière elle, elle se rappela soudain que Sawyer était toujours à terre.

Ce dernier se releva et cracha du sang, en se tenant la mâchoire. Il grimaça et jeta un regard noir à Jack qui rentrait dans sa tente.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui? demanda-t-il, passablement énervé.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Kate, en s'approchant de lui pour examiner sa mâchoire.

Jack rentra précipitamment dans sa tente, sentant toujours le regard des autres rescapés pesé sur son dos. Il tomba à genoux et se prit la tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait faillit tuer quelqu'un… personne ne l'avait vu, mais si Kate ne s'était pas interposée, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait à Hurley…

Cela l'effrayait, il avait littéralement perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Il avait frappé Sawyer comme un simple obstacle que l'on écarte de son chemin… Pourtant, quelque chose l'avait troublé alors. Il ne savait pas où était Juliet, mais Sawyer lui le savait.

Il se dirigea vers la bâche qui fermait sa tente, et l'entrouvrit. Par la petit ouverture, il pu voir Sawyer, assis sur un tronc d'arbre, et Kate agenouillée, soignant sa mâchoire… pourtant ce n'était pas vers Kate que son regard était tourné… Le suivant, Jack découvrit Sayid, assis un peu plus loin, parlant à Charlie et Claire.

_- Il sait._

Jack sursauta si fort qu'il crut que son cœur allait lâcher. La voix froide et dépourvue d'humanité résonna dans son crâne pendant quelques secondes et il tomba de nouveau à genoux, tenant de maitriser la douleur atroce qui s'était emparée de sa tête.

Pleurant sous la douleur, Jack, entendit de nouveau la voix se propager dans son esprit.

_- Il sait où elle est_.

Jack lutta pour la faire taire, et la douleur devint plus forte, Jack se demanda s'il allait mourir maintenant et à bout de force, arrêta de lutter, s'abandonnant à cette voix qui semblait résonner à l'infini. Le monde explosa alors autour de lui, mais la douleur disparut. Clignant des yeux, il vit la lumière disparaitre à l'intérieur de sa tente. Il mit un instant à comprendre que la chose était revenue…

Loin d'émettre un son terrible et de déraciner les arbres, elle s'était glissée dans sa tente sans bruit. Elle l'entoura, mais il ne la repoussa pas.

- C'est toi que j'entends? demanda-t-il, hésitant à poursuivre.

_- Oui_.

Il grimaça, mais aucune douleur n'accompagna la voix.

- Que me veux-tu? demanda Jack, espérant que la chose n'était pas le fruit de son imagination

_- Je t'attendais._

- Je ne comprends pas.

_- Je t'attendais depuis longtemps…_

- Pourquoi moi?

_- Tu es celui que j'attendais._

- Pourquoi?

Il s'interrompit, quand il vit la chose se replier sur elle-même, le nuage semblant fondre jusqu'à avoir la taille d'une balle de golf. Enfin, elle s'éleva dans les airs.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la fumée se mis à tourner sur elle-même et finalement disparut. Jack ne bougea pas, mais il sut que le nuage noir venait de mourir sous ses yeux. Etrangement, il en tira une impression de tristesse.

Secouant la tête, il reprit ses esprits, se rappelant que Juliet avait disparue, et décida de prendre au sérieux le dernier message de l'île. Ecartant la toile de sa tente, il sortit sans attirer l'attention des autres rescapés et se dirigea vers la tente de Sayid.

* * *

_Camp des réfugiés, plus tard dans la soirée_

Sayid prit congé de Claire et Charlie et se dirigea vers sa tente. Il était fatigué et avait une profonde envie de dormir, pourtant, il remarqua que quelqu'un l'attendait devant sa tente.

Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit Sawyer, mais il fut surpris en découvrant Jack.

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu attendais, demanda ce dernier avec un regard froid.

- Quoi? demanda Sayid, ne le comprenant pas.

- Je ne poserais la question qu'une seule fois… réfléchis bien à ta réponse. Sais-tu où est Juliet?

Sayid le regarda sans parler. Depuis son retour, Jack lui avait donné l'impression d'avoir souffert de son séjour chez les Autres, pourtant, il s'acharnait à défendre Juliet, et cela rendait Sayid perplexe. Il regarda jack dans les yeux en lui donnant sa réponse.

* * *

_J'essaierais de mettre la suite plus rapidement..._

_En attendant, laissez des reviews s'il vous plait, pour que je sache comment vous trouvez cette fic_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Lost et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Avant tout je m'excuse pour le délai de mise à jour, mes autres fics m'ont pris beaucoup de temps... mais maintenant, je devrais pouvoir poster plusieurs fois par semaine..._

_Sans plus attendre la suite de l'histoire...__  
_

* * *

- Non, pourquoi? demanda Sayid.

- Je…

Jack s'interrompit. Il allait ajouter quelque chose pourtant il se contenta de refermer la bouche, son regard toujours fixé dans celui de Sayid. Ce dernier commença à s'inquiéter de l'immobilité de Jack. Pourtant, après quelques secondes de silence, ce dernier reprit la parole.

- Bien… je m'en souviendrais.

Sans plus d'explications, il tourna le dos à Sayid et repartit dans la direction de la plage. Sayid resta devant sa tente quelques secondes, regardant Jack s'éloigner… Il était sûr de ce qu'il avait lu dans le regard du chirurgien…. Il savait.

Sayid hésita un instant à aller prévenir Sawyer, mais il se dit que cela ne ferait que confirmer ce que Jack soupçonnait s'il se faisait prendre. Il soupira et rentra dans sa tente, refermant la bâche qui en masquait l'entrée derrière lui.

* * *

_Camp des réfugiés, __le lendemain matin_

Kate se réveilla lorsque le chant d'un oiseau, probablement percher sur le sommet de la tente parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour se réveiller complètement. Elle repoussa le bras de Sawyer en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Il grogna mais ne bougea pas. Elle se pencha un peu pour observer sa mâchoire et constata qu'un hématome important était apparu. Jack n'avait pas retenu son geste…

Elle enjamba le corps de Sawyer et sortit de la tente. La lumière était encore faible dehors, mais elle n'avait plus sommeil. La plage était déserte à cette heure. Elle songea à aller se baigner, mais interrompit son geste lorsqu'elle aperçut quelqu'un, assis sur le sable un peu plus loin, fixant l'horizon.

Même à cette distance, elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait de Jack. Elle se figea immédiatement, son cœur se mettant à accélérer sans raison. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la surprenne à l'observer. Etrangement, elle se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence… se retrouver seule avec lui n'était pas la chose qu'elle voulait voir arriver…

Depuis la veille, pourtant, la rumeur de la disparition de Juliet avait circulée dans le camp… certains pensaient qu'elle était retourné parmi les Autres, et d'autres qu'elle avait été tuée par la chose dans la jungle. Et voyant Jack seul sur la plage, Kate sentit pour la première fois depuis son retour de chez les Autres un sentiment de pitié envers Jack. Maintenant que Juliet avait disparue, il se retrouvait seul, isolé parmi les siens… très peu parmi les rescapés avaient encre confiance en lui… et Kate n'était même pas sûr elle-même d'en faire partie contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit à Sun.

Sans bruit elle se déplaça derrière une autre tente, pour être sûre qu'il ne la voit pas… elle se demanda comment il en était arrivé là… autrefois ils avaient été très proches. Mais depuis son retour de chez les Autres, il agissait envers elle comme un total étranger… Et cette indifférence blessait Kate, surtout parce qu'elle là pensait injuste…

C'était du moins ce dont elle tentait de se persuader… car toujours revenaient les paroles de Juliet… _Si Jack vous a demander de ne pas revenir, ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose… s'il vous l'a demandé c'est parce que vous lui avez brisé le cœur…_

Kate sursauta quand elle entendit un craquement résonner non loin d'elle.

Sur la plage, Jack soupira silencieusement. Il se releva aussi vit que ses jambes engourdies le lui permirent et commença à s'éloigner. Après avoir effecteur quelques mètres, il se mis à courir à petites foulées, longeant la plage pour éviter d'être vu. Lorsqu'il estima que plus personne ne le voyait, il s'arrêta de courir et récupéra le sac à dos qu'il avait déposé là un peu plus tôt.

Kate se retourna rapidement et constata qu'il ne s'agissait que de Rose qui venait de sortir de sa tente. Elle était en générale la première à se lever… elle se retourna vers la plage et son regard se posa de nouveau là où se tenait Jack… ou plus précisément là où il s'était tenu. Elle jeta un regard inquiet aux alentours à sa recherche. Elle commença à paniquer sans réellement savoir pourquoi, mais finalement l'aperçut bien plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Le voyant hissé son sac à dos sur l'épaule, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait l'intention de partir loin du camp. Ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, l'idée de le suivre traversa son esprit, et immédiatement elle chercha du regard son propre sa à dos. Elle le vit non loin de la tente de Sawyer. Elle le récupéra, s'assura qu'il contenait une bouteille d'eau et parti à la suite de Jack.

* * *

_Jungle__, deux heures plus tard_

Kate suivait le plus silencieusement Jack depuis un temps qui lui semblait long. De plus la pluie fine qui avait commencé à tomber peu de temps auparavant commençait à l'inquiéter. Jack lui semblait savoir parfaitement où il allait. Il accéléra encore le rythme de son cheminement et Kate jura silencieusement en le suivant tant bien que mal.

* * *

_Campement, même instant_

Sawyer venait de parcourir une nouvelle fois le camp sans trouver la moindre trace de Kate… et personne ne semblait savoir où était passé la jeune femme. Mais ce qui le mettait encore plus en colère était que Jack aussi manquait à l'appel, chose dont il aurait été heureux s'il avait pu être sûr que Kate ne se trouvait pas avec lui.

Il serra le poing et jeta de rage le livre qu'il tenait toujours à la main dans le sable.

* * *

_Jungle__ une heure plus tard_

Kate était à bout de souffle quand Jack s'arrêta enfin dans ce qui ressemblait à une petite clairière. Demeurant à l'abri des arbres, elle posa un genou à terre en laissa tomber son sac à dos tandis que Jack en faisait de même un peu plus loin.

La différence était que lui ne semblait pas excessivement fatigué. Il demeura debout et jeta un regard aux alentours. Kate se baissa quand elle vit qu'il allait regarder dans sa direction. Après avoir attendu quelques secondes pour être sûre, elle releva la tête. Jack était toujours là où il se tenait auparavant.

A la surprise de Kate, il demeura quelques instants, seul sous la pluie sans bouger. Puis enfin, il cria de tous ses poumons:

- Montre-toi!

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il répéta l'appel une nouvelle fois, avec moins de conviction. Puis sous le regard triste de Kate, il se laissa tomber à genoux, fixant le ciel. Kate se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise en l'observant. Elle n'aurait pas du se trouver là.

Elle avait l'impression de violer l'intimité de Jack en l'observant dans un moment de faiblesse. Elle se demanda qui il appelait comme ça. Probablement pas Juliet. Définitivement gênée d'observer Jack ainsi, elle songea à rebrousser chemin. Malheureusement son pied se posa sur une branche, restée sèche malgré la pluie et le craquement résonna dans la clairière. Kate mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

Au centre de la clairière, Jack avait appelé désespérément le nuage. Mais il savait maintenant que la scène du soir précédent était bien un adieu. Il aurait tellement aimé en savoir plus, comprendre ce que lui trouvait l'île, comprendre pourquoi…

Il savait que le nuage aurait été en mesure de l'aider pour découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Juliet… mais il avait définitivement disparu…

C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit le craquement résonner derrière lui. Immédiatement il se leva.

Kate retira lentement son pied des restes de la branche. Elle jura pour sa maladresse et tourna sa tête vers Jack, mais pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il avait à nouveau disparu. Elle le chercha du regard, mais cette fois-ci il demeurait introuvable.

Pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule dans la jungle, loin du campement et qu'elle n'avait même pas d'arme avec elle. Elle se redressa complètement tentant de jauger la situation. Puisque Jack avait disparu et ne semblait pas réapparaître, il ne lui restait aucune option autre que retourner à la plage. Elle se demanda ce qui l'avait poussée à le suivre… qu'aurait-elle fait s'il l'avait trouvée? Ils cherchaient tous les deux à s'éviter et voilà qu'elle se mettait à le suivre…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle heurta quelque chose de plein fouet en se retournant pour partir. Déséquilibrée elle tomba en arrière et atterrît durement sur le sol. Elle se redressa en s'asseyant et regarda ce qui l'avait fait tomber. Son cœur rata un battement.

Devant elle se tenait Jack, trempé et l'air en colère.

- Kate? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-il, visiblement énervé.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre de cette fic arrivera bientôt... et il y aura du Jate au programme..._

_Comme toujours __je ne peux pas vous laisser sans vous demander de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre..._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Lost et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_La suite de l'histoire dans ce cinquième chapitre__  
_

* * *

Devant elle se tenait Jack, trempé et l'air en colère.

- Kate? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-il, visiblement énervé.

Kate se figea instantanément. Des centaines de pensées fusèrent à travers son esprit, mais aucune ne lui parut suffisamment pertinente pour trouver quoi dire. Elle prit immédiatement conscience de la situation délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Avec l'incident de la veille, Jack avait visiblement cherché à se retrouver seul, et voilà qu'elle venait de se faire prendre à l'espionner.

Jack continua de la fixer de ses yeux sombres, attendant visiblement une explication de sa part. Le voyant ainsi, dressé devant elle, inflexible, Kate ne pu empêcher les battements de son cœur d'accélérer. Tentant de rassembler tout son courage, elle ouvrit finalement la bouche et d'ne voix faible annonça…

- Je… Jack, elle oublia aussi vite qu'elle l'avait trouvé ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

- Kate,qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? répéta Jack, en s'accroupissant légèrement, rapprochant son visage de celui de Kate.

- Je voulais te parler…

L'expression sur le vissage de Jack changea légèrement, et en plus de la colère, Kate crut y lire une forme de lassitude. Il se releva vite et se détourna. Libérée de la terrible pression qu'exerçaient ses yeux sur elle, Kate pu se relever avec peine, ses mains glissant sur le sol détrempé.

- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, reprit Jack.

- Jack… Kate retrouva un peu de son assurance, on doit parler…

- De quoi? demanda Jack avec un sourire à la fois sarcastique et moqueur.

- J'ai compris hier soir, commença Kate…

- … que je pouvais mettre mon poing dans la figure de Sawyer. Que le docteur n'était pas toujours le gentil ici? l'interrompit Jack.

- Non, le détrompa Kate, j'ai compris pourquoi tu avais fait ça…

Jack ne bougea plus pendant un moment. Puis il se retourna et Kate vit dans son regard qu'elle venait toucher un problème. Prenant cela pour un signe positif, elle continua.

- Jack… j'ai fait une erreur, dit-elle d'une voix plus faible.

Elle vit Jack se tendre. Elle se demanda finalement si tout cela était une bonne idée… Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait le faire.

- J'ai fait une erreur, répéta-t-elle…

- De quoi est-ce que tu me parles, demanda jack d'une voix hachée.

- Je… J'ai fait une erreur quand nous étions retenus chez les Autres, répondit Kate… Je… Sawy…

- Non! cria Jack avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer le nom de Sawyer. Je ne veux pas entendre ça, reprit-il d'une voix plus basse et plus grave.

- Jack… Je suis désolée, Kate sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et lutta pour ne pas se laisser aller.

- Tu es désolée? demanda Jack.

Un sourire de prédateur vint apparaitre sur son visage tandis qu'il se rapprocha d'elle. Luttant toujours contres les larmes qui brûlaient ses paupières, Kate sentit son souffle se figer.

- Tu es désolée? Pourquoi? laissa échapper Jack entre ses dents. Pour avoir coucher avec Sawyer?

- Je… Ce… C'était une erreur, finit par dire Kate.

- Une erreur? C'était _une_ erreur?

Le ton de la voix de Jack fit reculer Kate, et la première larme vint rouler sur sa joue quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec elle, loin de la pardonner, il retournait le couteau dans la plaie.

- Tu as du mettre du temps avant t'en rendre compte parce qu'il me semble que cette erreur c'est… reproduite…

- Jack… je n'ai pas… j'avais peur et…

- Oh… tu avais peur et cela explique tout, incapable de garder son calme plus longtemps, Jack commença à élever la voix. Parce que tu crois que je n'ai jamais eu peur là bas?

- Jack… non, je….

- J'ai passé des heures entières à t'appeler! Je me suis inquiété pour toi, pour vous deux! Et pendant ce temps là tu… incapable d'aller plus loin, Jack se détourna.

Maintenant secouée de sanglot, Kate tendit son bras et posa sa main sur son bras. Mais aussitôt, comme effrayé par ce contact, Jack la repoussa. Choquée par la réaction de Jack, ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité, et incapable de tenir plus longtemps, sentant que ses jambes n'étaient plus en mesure de la porter, elle se laissa tomber à terre.

Jack la regarda. Puis détournant son regard de ce spectacle qui lui était insupportable, il s'en alla.

* * *

_Campement, même instant._

Sawyer était entouré par un petit groupe de rescapés. Dont Sayid. Tous avaient des sacs à dos et était équipé pour une expédition en forêt.

- … je ne sais pas ce que les Autres lui ont fait, mais Jack est devenu incontrôlable… et je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il a fait à Kate. On doit le retrouver.

Les rescapés l'entourant acquiescèrent plus ou moins vigoureusement.

- Nous partons dans cinq minutes, conclut Sawyer.

Les rescapés se dispersèrent. Tous sauf Sayid qui resta prêt de Sawyer tandis que ce dernier sortit un pistolet de son sac à dos pour le glisser à sa ceinture. L'irakien haussa les sourcils:

- Je ne pense pas qu'une arme soit nécessaire, dit-il.

- J'ai un comte à régler avec le doc, répondit simplement Sawyer. Et il n'y a pas trente six façons pour ça…

Il rangea son arme et passa devant Sayid sans ajouter un mot. Ce dernier lui emboita le pas, sentant que cette expédition allait probablement mal finir. Mais Sawyer ne semblait pas d'humeur à vouloir entendre raison, et Sayid savait qu'il valait ne mieux pas le contredire… surtout quand il était énervé avec une arme à portée de main. Aussi resta-t-il silencieux lorsqu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans la jungle.

Lorsqu'il observa Sawyer à la dérobée, il ne pu retenir son esprit de se questionner si c'était vraiment Kate que Sawyer voulait sauver de Jack où si ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour mettre une fois pour toute fin à la concurrence qui l'opposait à Jack depuis le premier jour sur l'île.

* * *

_Jungle, dix minutes plus tard_

Kate aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps elle était restée assise à pleurer. La pluie avait cessé et elle avait remonté ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les enserrant de ses bras, laissant ses larmes coulées. Elle avait livré son cœur à Jack, mais celui-ci l'avait simplement repoussé comme si sa présence le dégoutait…

Et cela Kate ne pouvait le supporté. Elle s'était refuser à croire ce que Juliet lui avait dit, puis constatant que c'était la vérité, elle s'était refusée à imaginer qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de réparer le mal qu'elle avait fait… mais elle s'était trompée. Il était trop tard… Jack l'avait rejetée… Il avait tiré un trait sur tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux.

Tout était fini….

Elle sursauta quand elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un l'observait. Sa vue brouillée par les larmes ne lui révéla l'identité de 'inconnu que lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant elle.

Au-delà du voile de larmes, elle reconnu Jack.

Il était revenu. Jack était revenu… pour elle…

Lentement il tendit la main pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Kate. Cette dernière chassa de sa main les larmes qui coulaient encore sur son visage. L'instant d'après c'était la main de Jack qui vint se poser sur sa joue.

Ce simple contact la brûla. Elle fixa son regard dans celui de Jack et y lu des sentiments contradictoires. La colère était toujours présente, mais de la pitié aussi. La lueur qu'il avait toujours dans son regard pour elle avant son séjour chez les Autres était revenue.

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, elle tendit une main tremblant jusqu'à Jack et toucha sa poitrine, sentant son cœur battre sous ses doigts. L'instant d'après elle se jeta sur lui, l'emprisonnant dans se bras comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'en aille à nouveau. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et les larmes refirent leur apparition.

Après un court instant pendant lequel il ne bougea pas, elle sentit ses bras puissant se refermés sur elle, refermant la bulle protectrice qu'elle cherchait tant. Elle sentit sa tête se posée sur se cheveux.

Elle entendit sa voix murmurer à son oreille:

- Non, Kate, c'est moi qui suis désolé…

En entendant ces mots, elle eut l'impression que le poids qui pesait sur son cœur depuis ces dernières semaines s'envolait. Elle resserra encore se bras autour du corps de Jack et leva ses yeux vers lui. Elle sut alors qu'il était redevenu les Jack qu'elle avait connu… le Jack qu'elle avait rencontré sur l'île le premier jour… le Jack qu'elle aimait…

* * *

_Voilà... La suite arrivera bientôt, mais en attendant__, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, c'est ça qui me motive pour écrire !__  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Lost et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Voila enfin le dernier chapitre avec un peu (beaucoup) de retard... Toutes mes excuses pour le délai..._

* * *

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant de longues minutes, Kate profitant de leur proximité retrouvée. Enfin, elle leva son regard vers Jack et rencontra le sien. Elle craignit pendant un instant de revoir le même regard froid et indifférent auquel elle avait eu droit pendant plusieurs semaines, mais celui qu'elle croisa était définitivement différent. 

Elle leva une main pour venir caresser la joue de Jack. Mais ce dernier intercepta sa main avant. Il n'y avait aucun ressentiment dans ce geste, mais il la captura dans sa main et posa leurs mains jointes sur le visage de Kate. Il redessina le contour de sa mâchoire pendant que tous deux ne se quittaient pas su regard.

Kate parvint à lever son autre main et atteint cette fois-ci la joue de Jack, laissant ses doigts caresser cette peau qui l'hypnotisait. Très lentement, Kate rapprocha son visage de celui de Jack, craignant à chaque instant qu'il ne la repousse. Arrivée si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud que ses lèvres, elle s'immobilisa, l'incitant à faire le premier pas.

Elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit les lèvres de Jack se posés sur les siennes. Le contact lui fit l'impression d'un choc électrique entre eux deux. Le baiser, pourtant léger soulevait en elle des émotions dont elle ignorait elle-même l'existence. Posant ses deux mains sur la nuque de Jack, elle fit pression pour approfondir le baiser, et Jack y répondit immédiatement.

Une fois que tous deux eurent besoin de reprendre leur souffle, ils se séparèrent, s'observant, se demandant presque ce qui allait venir ensuite. Puis, l'instant d'un battement de cœur passa et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Kate se pencha et poussa gentiment Jack, qui perdit l'équilibre, se retrouvant allongé sur le sol, Kate au dessus de lui.

Ils se séparèrent et se sourirent. Jack leva sa main, repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Kate.

- C'est avec toi que je veux être, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Kate l'observa un instant, les larmes aux yeux, mais ne lut que de la sincérité dans le regard du docteur.

- Moi aussi c'est avec toi que je veux être, répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

* * *

_Jungle, trente minutes plus tard_

Sawyer s'arrêta, manquant de heurter Locke qui s'était accroupit de plein fouet. Ce dernier semblait observer le sol, analysant une quelconque trace invisible aux yeux de Sawyer.

- Ils sont passés par ici il y a peu de temps.

- Bien, répliqua Sawyer, alors en avant.

Le petit groupe se mit en marche, Locke à leur tête et Sawyer, derrière lui le pressant d'avancer. Sayid, restait un peu en retrait, incertain quant à l'issue des évènements.

Cela faisait maintenant un temps certain que Le petit groupe suivait les traces de Jack, et Sayid commençait à se poser des questions. Ce qui au départ n'était qu'une mesure de sécurité prise contre les Autres prenait maintenant l'allure d'une chasse à l'homme. Et quand il observait Sawyer, Sayid avait la désagréable impression qu'il s'agissait d'une chasse à mort.

Une autre demi-heure passa avant que Locke ne fasse arrêter le groupe et que Sawyer ne réclame le silence. Ils parlèrent à voix basse pendant un moment, puis Sawyer se retourna faisant signe aux rescapés qui l'avaient accompagnés de se disperser à la recherche de Kate.

Locke continua de guider Sawyer vers la piste qu'avaient empruntée Jack et Kate. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, des voix se firent entendre. Repoussant fermement Locke qui tenta de le retenir, Sawyer quitta le sentier qu'ils suivaient et parti dans la direction des voix. Il tomba bientôt nez à nez avec le couple.

Il se figea.

Les deux rescapés se tenaient par la main, et Jack semblait inhabituellement heureux. En le voyant, une ombre de culpabilité passa dans le regard de Kate, mais elle ne lâcha pas la main de Jack pour autant. De la colère passa dans le regard de Sawyer et il se tourna vers Jack. Il n'avait pas oublié l'humiliation subie la veille sur la plage. Il était temps de payer désormais.

Au ralenti, Jack vit la haine apparaître dans les yeux de Sawyer et ce dernier lever son arme dans sa direction. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Jack resta figé d'étonnement. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là. Ils étaient un groupe de rescapés perdus sur une île déserte… ou presque et ils en étaient à s'entretuer.

Pourtant, Jack força son corps à réagir. D'une main, il éloigna Kate, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de la voir blessée. Puis, abandonnant l'idée de parler à Sawyer, il se jeta sur lui. Mais il ne fut pas suffisamment rapide et il sentit une vive douleur à l'estomac, là où la balle l'avait touché. Incapable de garder son équilibre, et tenta de se relever malgré tout. Mais la douleur était trop forte… Il voulut crier mais il se sentait déjà glisser vers l'inconscience.

* * *

Jack se redressa en sursaut, plaquant sa main sur son ventre. Il n'y trouva aucune blessure. Il demeura immobile le temps que son rythme cardiaque reprenne un niveau acceptable et se laissa retombé en arrière. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit aucune trace de Sawyer. 

La lumière d'un feu de camp l'éclairait et il mit plusieurs secondes à se rappeler où il se trouvait. Il avisa Juliet, allongée un peu plus loin, ainsi que Sayid. Les évènements de la journée lui revinrent en mémoire. Ils venaient de s'échapper de chez les Autres quand ces derniers s'étaient enfuis après l'explosion du sous marin… Juliet avait été laissée derrière Eux et il avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne avec eux…

Une nouvelle fois, il se passa la main sur le ventre, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien rêver le coup de feu. Tout ce qui venait d'arriver n'était donc qu'un rêve? Peut être l'exposition prolongée au gaz lui avait donné des hallucinations…

Pourtant il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir vécu tout cela… tout avait été si réel… Lentement il se redressa et se retrouva assis. Il passa un main sur sa nuque, tentant de dissiper les derniers effets de son réveil brutal. Il avait la curieuse impression d'avoir eu un aperçu du futur, de la manière dont les choses allaient évoluer…

Il se demanda s'il devait y voir là un signe quelconque qu'il devait changer quelque chose dans cette évolution. Un léger bruit attira son attention. Il tourna la tête vers le feu et pu apercevoir Kate, assise un peu à l'écart, l'air abattue. Même à cette distance il pouvait voir les larmes briller dans ses yeux.

Il venait de comprendre ce qu'il devait changer. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est ici que ce termine cette fic. Je dois avoué que j'ai raccourci et modifié la fin parce que j'avais quelques soucis avec l'histoire. Le scénario n'a pas exactement pris la tournure que j'avais prévue..._

_J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis sur la fic dans son ensemble car j'aimerais bien écrire une seconde fic sur Lost, et j'aurais voulu savoir ce que vous avez aimé ou non dans celle ci... n'hésitez donc pas à laisser une review...  
_


End file.
